machineries_of_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Garach Rodao
Garach Rodao was the oldest sibling of Shuos Jedao. He narrates the short story Silence and is mentioned in Ninefox Gambit, Raven Stratagem, flashfics Omens, Honesty, Bunny, A Belated Blessing, and Hunting Trip, and the short story Extracurricular Activities. Appearance and Personality Favoring his biological father, Rodao was "built like a bear" and did not resemble his siblings. A gentle man despite his size, he only had firearms training because his mother Garach Ledana insisted on it for all her children, and later relied on his wife Teia to get rid of insects in the house.A Belated Blessing Though he loved his poetic sister, he never felt he understood art or artists.Hexarchate Stories: Silence Jedao learned most of the cooking he knew from Rodao.Extracurricular Activities His siblings called him "Ro"Honesty and he called Jedao "Jay." History Born in 804, Rodao older than his brother Jedao by five years and his sister Garach Nidana by ten.Hexarchate Stories: Hexarchate (And Heptarchate) Timeline Each sibling had a different noncustodial biological father and all were raised in the Shparoi traditions on their eccentric mother's agricultural research facility on Eshpatan.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 10 Rodao's biological father, like Jedao's but unlike Nidana's, was also Shparoi. While all three siblings learned the high language as a second language after Shparoi, Rodao spoke it flawlessly by fourteen.Honesty During Rodao's adolescence, he kept adult magazines in his dresser, forbidding his siblings to enter his room. He occasionally skipped out on chores to see his boyfriend.Bunny However, as the straightlaced oldest sibling,Hexarchate Stories: Silence; Author's Note he always used to see through Jedao's tricks. He informed on Jedao to Ledana when he learned that Jedao was skipping class to play games as a teenager, and when Jedao hacked his floater vehicle to impress a local crush, Rodao, then twenty, interrupted the subsequent make-out session with a lecture on covering one's tracks. After Jedao's first year at Shuos Academy, Rodao was the only one to notice something hollow and performative under Jedao's convincing pretense at normality. Though he reflected on the subject several times during Jedao's brief visits home, he never asked outright what was wrong.Hexarchate Stories: Silence After Jedao became a Shuos, Rodao married a woman named Teia. At a family gathering later on, Rodao and Teia's hovercar was painted with traditional Shparoi fertility-and-happiness blessings by Jedao and Nidana.A Belated Blessing The couple had three daughters, whom Jedao subsequently spoiled with occasionally flammable gifts.Hexarchate Stories: Silence Rodao gave Jedao a near-antique camera as a gift, and Jedao used it to take pictures for his family.Hunting Trip On the one-year anniversary of the slaughter at Hellspin Fortress, Rodao shot his partner and their three daughters in their sleep, and then killed himself.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 8 Trivia * Rodao is the only character in the continuity to narrate a story in the first person. * The last time he remembered Jedao crying was when he was thirteen years old, after Jedao lost a fight at the age of eight. * Rodao's daughters had trouble keeping pet goldfish alive.Hexarchate Stories: Hunting Trip One of them may have been named Mareida.Hexarchate Stories: Silence References Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Factionless Category:Heptarchate